


The Best Ideas

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, x2 Twins
Genre: M/M, double trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: They don't need anyone else.
Relationships: Jesse Eckley/Jordan Eckley
Kudos: 2





	The Best Ideas

Jordan knows he's the better twin because he always has the best ideas. 

Like how right now they're pressed together like a single being, ostensibly ass to ass but somehow seeming so much more sentimental, thighs pushed against each other and fingers linked so they can use each other for precious leverage as they almost fight for the toy they share. 

How he gets to listen to Jesse lose himself, all breathless panting and the softest wanton sounds as he writhes against the sheets like he just can't stop himself, almost pleading for Jordan to help him navigate what seems like overwheming pleasure and Jordan can hardly disagree, sure he feels exactly the same way, a bizarre cross between something gentle and sweet and absolute pure filth that plays out everytime like a dream.

Either way, all his fucking idea. 

Not that Jesse had fought him on it, but Jordan knows his brother wasn't seeing the full picture like he was when he handed over all that money for a discreetly packed box.

It's more fine art, the way they're tangled together and it's surely not narcisstic to think that Jesse's gorgeous, milky skin flushed with sweat and cheeks blushed pink, the perfect match to the tip of his pretty little cock, hair over his face and a changing expression from persistent focus to moments where he wavers, where the pleasure wins him out and all he can do he is take it.

He is taking it too, there's no distinct middle to the toy but Jordan knows Jesse's got more than half buried so amazingly deep and if it was literally anything else he'd fight him for it but all he really wishes is that it was wider too so that Jesse could have exactly what he wants, filled long and wide in all the ways that make him such a sight to behold.

"Jordan, will you fucking move"

Jesse's voice disrupts Jordan's appreciation of just how great his ideas are, jerking him back into reality with a rough roll of Jesse's hips to match, reminding him that however much of the toy he's got is still really fucking good.

"What if I don't" He teases, even as he almost automatically grinds back, struggles to keep the whimper from his throat, "Maybe you should do all the work for once"

"Trying" Jesse pants back, "Know you were too busy patting yourself on the back to notice"

He does notice now, the heavy rise and fall of Jesse's chest, his spit slick lips and the now obviously apparent rhythm he's picked up, hands clutching tighter around his own as he works, the steady grind making the mattress squeak and it's good, the force of Jesse's movements pushing Jordan's end of the toy into all right places as he does his best to hold steady, be the counterweight while Jesse proves his point.

"I have the best ideas" He continues smugly, and if his voice cracks at the end as Jesse actually shoves him an inch up the sheets in retaliation it's hardly a problem, feels really fucking good and Jordan continues to bask in satisfaction until Jesse starts to falter, head falling back as he whines lowly. His twins already exhausted though they've hardly been doing this for that long and it's not because he doesn't have the strength, Jordan's lost enough arm wrestles to know that somehow Jesse-the-stick has untapped muscles though where the fuck he hides him is anyones guess - he just can't physically cope with how much pleasure he feels, gets so worked up he can't push himself to keep going. 

"Jordy" Jesse's quieter now, wiggling gently, though pointedly, "Please, I ca-an't"

It triggers something primal in Jordan's brain when Jesse begs, strung out and honest, makes him have to answer the call and give him the pleasure he needs because he can't do it for himself. 

He plants his feet into the tangle of sheets, pulls their hands apart from a moment to wipe away how sweaty they've become before Jesse's grabbing at him again and this time Jordan sets the pace, easy for a while to let his brother catch his breath, settle a little before he starts to work him up again and it's fucking awesome, pleasure only increased by much Jesse's increasingly gone for it and they can come in unison sometimes, if Jordan times it right and doesn't draw things out beyond Jesse's capacity to cope. He wants it this time, breaking their hands again and reaching blindly down to wrap his fingers around each other of their cocks, he can't get there without it and Jesse's been so, so good that he wants to give him the extra layer of pleasure, feels how hot and wet and heavy he is in his palm.

"Wait for me" He groans, "Jesse, together"

Jesse's reply is mostly incoherent at this point, a muted wail that Jordan can only interpret as an agreement to try.


End file.
